Family Ties
by Clato 27
Summary: When Regina Vasquez makes the biggest mistake of her life, she only can think of one person to turn to: Lena Adams. AKA: SWITCHED AT BIRTH MEETS THE FOSTERS WHAT UP! Story is better then summary, I promise. (Only rated T because it mentions kidnaping and probably a lot of implied smut). And there will be Jonnor in future chapters, don't worry my babies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! So this idea popped into my head and I totally had to write it. I have only a vague idea where this is going, but hopefully** **it'll turn out well.**

 **I only made a few changes to Bay and Daphne's age since they're so much older then the Foster's kids. I made them the same age as the twins. I even made a little age chart because I was getting confused while writing so that might help:**

 **Brandon/Callie: 1997**

 **Daphne/Bay: October 22, 1998**

 **Twins: 1998**

 **Jude: 2000**

 **I also got rid of the whole Brandon/Callie storyline (since I don't ship them, it's not gonna be a problem) and Robert Quinn. Well, she got adopted without a problem but he might still turn up. Everything is kind of undecided at this point. The Switched at Birth storyline is completely different, as you will see. I have no idea what S B characters are going to show up,** **but I guarantee there will be some.**

 **Hope you guys like it!**

...

January, 2002

The house was completely silent except for the pitter patter of rain hitting the windows and the occasional boom of thunder. Stef lay in bed, her son curled up next to her and her girlfriend pressed against her back.

It was just after three when the doorbell sounded, almost completely covered by a clap of thunder.

Stef jerked away, but Lena only stirred slightly. "Wonder who that is," she wondered aloud, her eyes drooping as she said the words.

Stef climbed out of bed. saying, "I'll check. Go back to sleep, love." She grabbed her robe as she went, wrapping it around herself to fight off the winter chill. She padded down the stairs, turning on a few lights and grabbing her gun when she passed the safe before she finally opened the door.

A woman stood on the porch, a little girl crying on her hip and another ginger little girl clutching her hand. All three were soaked to the bone with only two small suitcases in between them.

The woman looked at Stef with brown eyes full of fear and asked, "Is Lena here?"

…

The girls were tucked away in one of the guest bedrooms, Brandon was asleep in his own bed, and the women were sitting around the kitchen table.

Lena sits at the table, straight hair pulled back into a bun and coffee cup clenched between her hands. "Regina, what are you doing here? Last I heard you were married. Happily married."

Stef held her hand up as Regina went to speak. "Hold on, how

"Our dads are brothers. Our families were really close. We were best friends until Regina's father left and her mother moved them to Kansas," Lena explained as Regina sipped her coffee. "Why are you here, Regina?"

Regina sighed, looking down at the table. "My husband, the girl's father," she took a deep breath, preparing to execute the lie she made up on the bus ride to San Diego. "He beat me. I could handle it, I was planning on getting out: saving money, making plans. Once I had everything ready I was going to leave and give Daphne and Bay a better life. But a few nights ago, he hit Daphne. She's newly deaf and she doesn't know what's going on most of the time and he hit her. I knew I couldn't stay so I took everything I could carry and just left. This is the only place I could think of," Regina explained. It was far from the truth.

Angelo had left almost a year ago, when Daphne first lost her hearing and a blood test confirmed that he wasn't her father. Regina wasn't her mother either. No, she was mom to another little girl being raised by a baseball player who's rarely home and his wife. They seemed like nice people and she never thought she's wreck their family like she did. She only wanted to see Bay once, she never intended to take her.

Lena placed her hand on Regina's arm. "What about your mom?"

Regina wiped at her eyes. "She never liked Angelo. We haven't talked in years."

"Well, you can stay here as long as you need, Regina," Stef said, resting her hands on Lena;s shoulders. "We have two guest bedrooms and I'm sure Brandon will love having kids around."

"Thank you so much," Regina said and Lena showed her upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, my super awesome guardian angel for this story Hidden Joy (GO READ HER WORK IT'S AWESOME) told me I need to beef up the parts with Jesus, Mariana, Jude, and Callie and I totally agree. So I gave them their own chapter. Enjoy y'all.**

...

November, 2004

Mariana is crying.

To Jesus, it's seems like she's always crying. He doesn't remember a Mariana that isn't sad and scared. He can't remember the last time his sister smiled or laughed. Jesus doesn't remember the last time he smiled either, but that's not something a five year old should think about.

The last foster home wasn't that bad. The lady was nice, really tried to feed them every night and didn't get mad when Mariana snuck into his bed at night, but she didn't have any money.

She couldn't take care of them, but the nice lady with the lollipops can.

She made Mariana smile, so did her partner. Their son gave him one of his toy trucks and their nieces let Mariana play with their dolls.

He hopes they don't have to leave.

...

October, 2007

They signed the papers with their messy eight year old scrawls, their mom kissing their cheeks and Brandon bouncing off the walls in the pews.

"They're going to be my siblings," he tells Bay for probably the twentieth time that day. He would tell Daphne, but he's to excited to sign, his hands are moving to fast for that.

The judge smiles from his seat and says, "Jesus and Mariana Gutieres, you are now Jesus and Mariana Foster." Their moms hug them and Brandon joins in and they've never felt so loved in their whole lives.

...

June, 2013

Her new social worker didn't tell her anything about this home. He didn't tell her where Bill was, or what was going to happen to Jude. This guy was crap, Bill would have had Jude in the back of her new foster mom's car.

But he's not, so Callie keeps asking "where is Jude? Why can't I see Jude?" through her split lip and he denies everything.

"I don't know what you're talking about," is all he says and introduces her to her new foster mom. "Callie, this is Lena." He keeps talking, saying something about a group home, but Callie isn't listening to him. She just wanted to know where her brother is and end up in a good foster home for once. She feels so helpless she wants to cry.

Her foster mom- Lena- smiles at her and takes her in, even though Callie's face is bruised and she'd just gotten out of Juvie. She says, "it's just for a few weeks, right?"

So Lena takes her home, where she has a partner and three other kids. Callie is hostile and mean and says some things she really regrets. She hates it, but it makes it easier for when she has to leave.

...

Water never stops flowing. He shouldn't be wasting it, they're in a drought, but it's relaxing.

Water never stops coming. It's reliable.

He thinks he hears the knock on the door. He's not sure, it doesn't really register. His foster dad scowls at him, ask him if he's deaf. He's not, he can hear the boy at the door talking about the metro and he hears when his foster dad starts screaming.

And Callie is there and a his foster dad has a gun and two other people come charging in with guns. Jude has never been more scared in his life, but it's just for a few moments.

Less then an hour later, he's at a new home. Callie is there with him and, even though, everyone is shaken up and scared they're nice. They keep saying, "just for a few nights" and "you're not going back into the system," which kind of contradict each other, but make Jude smile anyway.

He hopes he and Callie found their forever home.

...

March, 2014

Jude had Lena's hand on his shoulder and Callie gripping his hand when he signed the papers. Callie couldn't stop smiling next to him.

Their family was in the pews. Brandon and Jesus were grinning, Mariana basically jumping in excitement. Daphne, Regina, and Bay barely seen behind them but still there. The girls from Girls United plus Rita cheering and Connor giving him a big grin and a thumbs up.

Then the judge looked at the papers and smiled, doing whatever it is judges do and finally making Callie and Jude part of a family.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I guess time wise we are in the middle/end of season 2 in the Fosters. I don't even know what is up with Switched at Birth (it's all kind of random with them since I'm more familiar with the Foster's story line (even though that isn't even really followed, hello me getting off topic)). I think I'm going to be putting in some Switched at Birth characters, I just don't know which ones (ex: Emmett, Ty, Travis) so a review of your personal faves will be appreciated so I know who I can put. A review on where you want this story to go is actually really appreciated too since I only have a vague idea of what I'm doing. And I'm rambling… well, yeah. Happy reading!**

February, 2015

"You wouldn't," Jesus says, voice low at an attempt to be threatening.

"But I would," Bay says, smirk on her face and her brown eyes boring into Jesus' matching ones. Jesus didn't look away, waiting for his cousin to break.

She didn't, but Jesus did, his failure accompanied by all the curse words he knows. It's always been like this, Bay has had her male cousins wrapped around her finger since she first wanted Brandon's candy bar in the second grade. "Please don't tell, moms," Jesus said lamely, head in his hands.

Bay curled her dark hair around her finger and leaned back the beanbag in Jesus and Jude's room. "I don't know, Jesus. This is a pretty big secret, you can get in a lot of trouble." Yeah, Bay knew she was being a bitch and she'd never dream of telling Aunt Lena and Aunt Stef about Jesus' Hayley tattoo, but it was just the leverage she needed.

"What do you want, Bay? I'll do anything," Jesus said. Bay hummed, hand coming up to her chin, trying to give the illusion like she was thinking. She had known exactly what she wanted since she before she'd even had leverage over Jesus, but her thinking makes him nervous. "Anything, Bay."

Bay hummed, leaning forward and flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I know," she said. "How about some of you ADHD pills."

Jesus' eyes grew wide and he sat in a stunned silence for a few seconds. "What?" Jesus asked quietly. "You can't take those, Bay. They'll fuck with your head."

"I know, I'm not stupid," Bay responded, arms crossing over her chest.

"Than why do you want them?" Jesus asked, voice going an octave higher than it usually is.

"To sell," Bay responded. She knew kids at school wanted them, they were in high demand, and just a few could buy her the art supplies she wants.

Jesus ran his hand through his hair as he started to pace back and forth between the two beds. "Do I get to know why?" he asked and Bay shook her head. Jesus chuckled lightly and shook his head. "It's either I give you the pills or moms find out about the tat, huh?" Bay nodded. "Fine, but I can only get you two or three until next month. I still need to take 'em."

"That's fine," Bay said and stood up. "Thanks, Jesus, and your secret is safe with me." She walked out of the room, ignoring Jesus and his grumbling of how he didn't have much of a choice.

"Girls, it's time to go," Regina yelled up the stairs just as Bay was making her way down them. "Ah, perfect timing, Bay. You ready?"

"Yeah, I just have to get my backpack from the kitchen," she said and disappeared into the kitchen.

Regina sighed and called up the stairs again, stopping Jude as he tried to go upstairs. "Jude, honey, can you get Daphne for me. I don't think she heard me."

Jude gave her a soft smile. "Hate to break it to you, Aunt Regina, but she didn't," he said and dashed up the stairs, stopping in Mariana's doorway.

"You're new one is giving me attitude. I thought he was shy," Regina said to Lena.

Lena laughed as she walked by her cousin, a pile of dirty plates in her arms. "Eh, not so much anymore and he has a name."

Regina shrugged. Daphne and Mariana appeared at the top of the stairs. "Mom, can I stay the night? Mariana already set up the cot?" Daphne asked, her words accompanied by sign language.

"I don't know, Daphne, it's a school night and did you even bother to ask your aunts?" Regina signed, her eyebrows rising and voice warning. This happened at least once a week.

"She can stay," Stef's voice called from wherever she was in the house. Lena agreed as Bay walked out of the kitchen, backpack on her shoulder. Regina turned to the two girls at the top of the stairs to see Mariana already interpreting silently, she and Daphne both squealing when he was done.

"Bye, Mom, see you tomorrow," Daphne said at the same time as Mariana said, "Night, Aunt Regina," and they disappeared into Mariana and Callie's room.

Callie walked by on her way up the stairs, cup of warm milk in her hands. "Do you want to stay, Bay?" she asked, stopping on the first step.

"I'm good," Bay said, already ready to leave by the door. "My hair takes to long to tame for you guyses insane shower schedule."

Callie laughed. "Yeah, we are probably the reason California is in a drought," she answered and climbed up the stairs, disappearing into her bedroom.

"Ok, Mom, I think we can go now," Bay said, shifting from the balls of her feet to back onto her heels.

"Why are you in such a hurry, inlet? Have somewhere important to be?" Brandon asked teasingly as he put his video game away.

Bay laughed dryly. "Maybe I just want to be far, far away from you," she sassed.

"Hate to break it to you, alcove," Brandon said. "But three doors down isn't that far away."

Bay made a face and Brandon returned the gesture as Regina stepped in between them. "Ok, Bay, lets go. Bye, Brandon," she said to the younger boy, kissing his cheek. "Bye, Lena!" she called back into the house.

"Bye," Lena called back and then they were out the door, walking in the chilly San Diego night.

...

Morning at the Adams Foster residence could be a hectic affair. Getting five kids (plus Daphne and Bay some nights) ready was no easy task. There always seemed to be someone banging on the bathroom door, someone else yelling/tearing the house apart looking from anything from a sock to a textbook, and some kind of sibling fight.

But somehow everyday, Stef and Lena managed to get all five Adams Foster kids and Co. out the door and to Anchor Beach Charter School every single morning. If one were to ask Stef, she would say it's a special talent.

Well, this morning was no different and all of the kids, and vice principal Lena Adams, got to Anchor Beach with time to spear. They all scattered: going to their own corner of the school not to be seen until the end of the day or random passes in the hallways.

The first thing Jude did was look for Connor (and by extension, Connor's girlfriend, Daria (and buy even more of an extension, Daria's best friend, Taylor)). It's weird between them now since Connor only has a girlfriend so he can be friends with Jude and when he and Jude have some unresolved things in between them (they've kissed twice, but don't really know what that means). Then there's Daria (and Taylor who Jude's pretty sure has either a crush on him or Daria (or both, who is he to judge?) and knows about the whole Connor/Jude mutual crush debacle) who has no idea about anything and really likes Connor even though he's just using her to be able to hang with Jude.

It's all very, very complicated and all leads back to the asshole that is Connor's homophobic father.

Luckily, Jude only finds Connor sitting in front of the library, waiting for Jude. "Hey," he smiles and stands when he sees Jude coming his way.

Jude returns the smile shyly. "Where's Daria?" he asked and Connor shrugged.

"Don't know. Haven't seen her since school yesterday," he explains and Jude nods. And then they fall into a conversation about video games and sports.

Daphne and Mariana go in the complete opposite direction to try and meet a few of the girls on the dance team before school starts. They both made the team at the beginning of the year, but were taken on because they were related to the vice principal: A.K.A. a guarantee that the dance team wouldn't get cut. So they're constantly working their asses off to try and prove their place on the team.

Hayley finds Jesus as soon as he steps onto school grounds and drags him away to do who knows what. Brandon watches it happen as he walks to the music room to try and finish his newest song for his band, Somebody's Little Sister. Lou meets him there and Brandon won't admit that he's upset that he worked more on the song then he kissed Lou.

Bay goes to find Kelsey, to talk about dealing and getting her to spread the word because she was the one who wanted the pills. She's the one who knows how to do this so who else is she supposed to talk to, to figure this whole thing out?

And Callie goes off to find Wyatt because even though she's been going to Anchor Beach for over a year she still doesn't have many friends. She's got Wyatt and her siblings and her cousins; they are enough for lonely girl Callie.

 **A/N: yeah, so there's that. I don't really know what I'm doing because I need at least three chapters of fillers and "getting to know your characters" chapters before my plan sets into motion *crackles*. Suggestions will really be appreciated. If you have a favorite plot/character from the Fosters or Switched at Birth that you want to see just shoot me a review or a PM and I'll see what I can do (legit, every review is appreciated and I will do my best to incorporate what you want into this story). So, yeah, review and check out Hidden Joy's fics because they are amaze sauce!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I couldn't think of any other way for Jonnor to get together so Connor got shot. I don't think I'm going to go off canon (BECAUSE I ACTUALLY WANT JUDE AND CONNOR IN THIS FIC THANKS). I also need Switched at Birth characters so if you could tell me some you want to see that would be great.**

March, 2015

The call comes in the middle of the night.

The whole house was asleep, the loud, obnoxious ringing of the landline waking half it's occupants in the process.

Regina is the one to answer it, since she was asleep on the couch. Lena and Stef wake up when she walks into their bedroom, phone in one hand and a vacant expression on her face.

"Who is it?" Lena asks, stifling a yawn as she pulls herself out of bed.

Regina meets her halfway. "It's Jude. He's at the hospital. Connor's been shot."

…

Bay leans against Jesus's locker, watching Mariana unload her books from her backpack into her locker. "Do you have the money?" she asks quietly. Mariana doesn't give her a glance.

"Yeah. I sold the last of the pills this morning," Mariana said, her words rising barely over a whisper. Bay barely heard them over the bustle of the hallway.

Bay cast a look down the hallway before saying, "ok then, give me my share."

Mariana visibly paled, her eyes going wide behind her glasses. "We can't do it here! There are kids everywhere and Momma might see. She's always around here somewhere," Mariana says, shutting her locker a little to hard and clutching her pencil pouch in her hand so hard that her knuckles are turning white.

Bay rolls her eyes. "She's not even here today, you know that. And where else are we supposed to do it? At your house with Aunt Stef the cop down the hall. No thanks." Mariana worried her lip between her teeth, casting glances at the passing students.

She zipped open her pencil pouch quickly, pulling out five twenty dollar bills and forcing them into Bay's hand. Bay stuffed her fist into her hoodie pocket, barely catching sight of the wad of cash before Mariana zips the bright pink pouch shut.

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing with the money?" Mariana asked Bay.

Bay hiked her backpack farther up on her shoulder. "That's not part of the deal, Mari," is Bay's response. Then she spins on her heel and makes her way down the hallway.

…

"You're cousin is so hot. I am so glad I'm dating him," Hayley says, standing next to Daphne in the gym.

Daphne nods when Hayley looks at her, she doesn't know what the other girl said, but she could really care less. Jesus is on the other side of the room, wrestling with Emma. Daphne just assumes she said something about him.

"Should I be jealous of that Emma girl?" Daphne reads over Hayley's lips.

Daphne shakes her head. "No. She comes over to help him study, but I they're just friends."

Hayley bites the fingernail of her pinky finger. It's painted and Daphne is pretty sure that the polish is toxic, but she doesn't say anything. "Can you maybe watch them for me? Y'know, tell me if anything is going on between them. There's this solo in our new number that I think you'd be perfect for."

Daphne sighs, because this is how dance team goes: bitching, blackmail, and boyfriends. "Sure," Daphne says, not because Hayley is her friend, but because she needs the solo. She has to get a scholarship to a good college if she ever wants to become a doctor and being the deaf girl on a dance team looks great on transcripts.

"Thank you so much," Hayley gushes. "I'll put in a good word for you with Caitlin, I promise."

…

Text message:

Taylor: I told my dad I'm gay

…

Callie drummed her fingers on her desk nervously. She was still on edge after Jude's hospital call earlier that day and she just couldn't seem to get her mind on work.

Given, her work wasn't much: mostly just answering phones and booking appointments for her aunt Regina's interior design company. It was easy, but she had almost missed two calls because she was so lost in her head.

"You ok, honey," Regina asked her as she came out of her office with her client. She laid her hand on the girl's shoulder as s he spoke and tore Callie out of her thoughts.

Callie nodded and sat up straighter. "Yeah, yeah. Just a little shaken up about Jude is all."

Regina hummed. "Me to," she replied before looking around the office. "But I only have one more client today so maybe we can check out early and get some ice cream on the way home."

Callie nodded and Regina left her to use the bathroom before her next client arrived. Callie went back to work, trying to figure out a complicated math problem when the bell above the door dinged.

A man walked in, oddly enough. Men didn't usually come in to K & D, it was usually their wives.. He didn't look much older than fifty, but his hair was almost completely grey. "I have a 5:30 appointment for Judy Quinn," the man said.

"No offence, sir, but you don't look like a Judy," Callie joked, pulling up the schedule on the computer: finding the name on Regina's calendar.

The man chuckled. "Judy is my wife. Something came up and she couldn't make it today."

Callie nodded. "Well, you are with Ms. Vasquez today. Her office is right through there. She should be with you in a moment," she said, directing the man to her aunt's office.

"Thank you, Miss?" he asked, stopping in the doorway to the office, looking at her over his shoulder.

"Callie."

"Thank you, Miss Callie."

…

"Not to be an ass, but next time you decide to ask me out, can you not get shot first?"

Connor smiles and laces his fingers with Jude's.

"I'll work on it. No promises, though."

 **A/N: I've decided to add little questions at the end of chapters! Todays question:** _ **who do you ship Bay with?**_ **Just leave a name in the review. Reviews are love!**


End file.
